Werewolves and Secrets Never Mix
by centerstagex11
Summary: Alanna, Scott and Stiles have been best friends since elementary school. They have always told each other everything. But, this time Stiles has a secret and everyone knows except for Scott. Will everything be exposed the opening game of the lacrosse season? Stiles/OC.


**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic and I am very excited! I hope you enjoy! It is a Stiles/OC fic featuring many other favorite characters! It's a two part fic! I hope you enjoy! I love to hear feed back so I'm up for reviews or stop by my tumblr: joshuaryan-hutch. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Hold on!" Stiles says, fiddling with the netting on his lacrosse stick, "You were the one that got Scott and I in trouble for knocking down Danny's block tower in second grade?"

"How else was I going to get you two knuckleheads to take me seriously?" I say, looking at both him and Scott.

Scott, Stiles and I are hiding out behind the bleachers before the start of the lacrosse game. They are both dressed in their uniforms, but always manage to sneak away for a few moments before the game to talk to me. It has become sort of a pre-game ritual for us. I watch Scott closely since he has been eyeing Stiles suspiciously since they got here, when I see his eyes quickly flash gold my heart starts to race.

"I-I mean it couldn't have been that bad. You two probably got a time out at most, right?" I splutter trying to distract Scott from wanting to pry.

Stiles eyes me bitterly, "I was banned from using the blocks for a week, Alanna!"

"Yes, it was a very traumatic time for Stilies." Scott says slowly, almost coming out of a trance.

"Well you two have been stuck with my pretty face ever since." I smile cheekily.

The loud sound of Coach's whistle blowing interrupts us. "Stilinski! McCall! Get your lazy asses out on the field!"

They both quickly scramble to get their gear and head out on to the field. Before Stiles is out of reach, I grab his hand and pull him towards me.

"Stiles." I whisper, knowing there is a good chance Scott will be trying to listen in.

"What's up?" He whispers, slipping his gloved hand around my waist and pulling me towards him.

I take a sharp breath still not used to how it feels when he touches me like that.

"Scott is on to you. He's been eyeing you weirdly since you two met me here. Would it have killed you to look him in the eye at all?"

"He makes me nervous, Alanna!"

"He's your best friend Stiles. Get a grip! It's been almost a month he's going to find out at some point. Just try to keep it together as best you can tonight."

"I don't play, Alanna."

"Tonight you are. I heard Coach say Greenberg is out."

I watch Stiles as his eyes go wide then a large grin spreads across his face.

"Stilinski! Let's go!" Coach yells again.

"Just keep it together tonight, Stiles." I say, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

His face turns a deep shade of pink and leaves me under the bleachers, tripping as he runs out onto the field.

"Oh God." I hear Sheriff Stilinski mutter from the stands, surely watching his son's entrance onto the field.

I grab my camera bag off of the ground and say 'Hello!' to Sheriff Stilinski and Scott's Mom before heading out onto the sidelines of the field. I pull my camera out and start to fiddle with the controls as Coach Finstock barks some orders about pictures to take during the game. I just yes him to death until leaves and starts yelling more things to the team.

"How do you do it?" Someone asks.

I look up and see Isaac smiling at me through the face cage of his helmet.

"Who Coach?" I ask.

"Yeah, I can barely handle him...and I'm on the team." He laughs.

"He's not that bad. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know half of what he says. Plus, someone has to be able to take the proper pictures and not be freaked out about the lens flares from you and Scott." I smile.

"...And Stiles." He says quietly.

My eyes widen, "You know?"

"I was there, Alanna. I haven't told Scott. Don't worry."

"Thanks." I say.

Isaac gives me a reassuring smile before heading off to the huddle in the middle of the field.

I look out onto the field and find the back of Stiles' jersey in the huddle, check around me to make sure there isn't any one in close earshot, then start fiddling with my camera to make sure I don't look crazy.

"Stiles, can you hear me?"

I watch as he gives me a thumbs up behind his back.

"Isaac knows. And, by the look I'm getting from Scott right now, I'm pretty sure he knows as well." I wave to Scott as normally as possible, but I know he sees right through it, "Your dad is ecstatic you're playing tonight. Don't get angry."

Stiles turns around and flashes his eyes gold to me and smiles before the starting whistle goes off.

"Stiles isn't a naturally angry person, Alanna. I'm sure you would know that by now." Just the sound of that voice sends shivers down my spine.

Peter.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask starting to take pictures as the game starts.

"What I'm saying, Alanna, is there is no threat of Stiles changing just because of getting hit by a few giant lug heads. But, what matters most to him?"

"His Dad."

"Try again."

"His friends?"

"Narrow it down more, Alanna."

"Scott?"

"Close. But, try again."

"Me?"

"Ding! Ding! Think what precious Stiles would do if his girlfriend got struck with a stray lacrosse ball."

"Oh no..." I mutter.

"Watch yourself tonight, Alanna."

I finally turn around to see Peter and he is nowhere to be seen.

"Watch out!" I hear yelled from behind me, I see a white flash fly passed the side of my head and I am suddenly pulled down to the ground.

"Alanna! Are you okay?" I look to my right and see Stiles face through his helmet.

His eyes are glowing and his wolf teeth are out.

"I'm fine, Stiles. Stiles ... your eyes."

He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. When he opens his eyes he's back to normal again and runs out to the field.

As the game goes on I almost get hit by at least four other stray lacrosse balls flying off the field ... and that's just in the first half. And, with each one I see Stiles getting worse and worse. Isaac is keeping a close eye on him waiting for him to snap any second and Scott is observing everything from a distance.

However, what Peter said still scares me. How did he know all that?

We are up by two points, but that gap could close at any point. The boys line up at the line to start the game again, and I bend down to grab something out of my camera. Suddenly something hit me square in the lower back and it feels like all the air I had in my lungs disappeared.

There is a loud gasp from the crowd as I fall to the ground gasping for air. Moments later, I wake up on my back with Scott's Mom on my right and Scott kneeling next to me on my left and the rest of the lacrosse team standing on the field looking at me.

"Are you okay, Alanna?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah." I say in a raspy voice, "Scott?"

He doesn't look at me, but keeps his eyes on the school.

"Scott!" I yell, grabbing his face mask, "Where's Stiles?"

"The locker room with Isaac." He says.

"Peter was right." I mutter, and start breathing heavy imitating an asthma attack.

"Alanna, what's wrong?" Melissa says worried.

"It's ... my ... asthma ... my ... inhaler ... is in the... locker room." I say between breathes.

"That's funny I didn't know you had asthma." She says looking at Scott.

"It's new." I say, scrambling up to my feet.

When I stand up, I get hit with a sudden wave of dizziness almost toppling me over completely until Scott catches me.

"I'm okay." I say, holding up a hand, "I have to get to the locker room."

When I'm clear out of sight of anyone I break out into a run, but knowing Scott he's not too far behind.

"Stiles! Stiles, if you can hear me I'm okay. I promise I'm okay." I say, trying to ignore the searing pain in my back as I run.

I run through the door of the gym and hear crashing sounds coming from the boys locker room.

"Stiles!" Isaac yells, followed by another crash.

I run through the door to the locker room and stop in my tracks. Scott has Isaac pinned up against the wall and Stiles lays on a row of knocked over lockers. All three of them are completely transformed by now.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott roars.


End file.
